Stonewall
by Salamon2
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort only to wake up and find everything has been a dream and everyone never really existed, or do they?


**Stonewall**

_By Salamon2_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"So you think you can defeat me? Even with my Horcruxs gone you would not be able to in a thousand years! Now just stand still, your mudblood mother will soon welcome you back into her filthy arms Potter!" yelled Lord Voldemort. The evil wizard then sent a death curse at Harry, who dove behind a tree. Harry had been visiting his parents' grave when he had been attacked. Ron and Hermione were fighting Deatheaters off elsewhere, and they had literally forced him to stop fighting with them and go after Voldemort before he attempted to use a large time turner to go back to a time before Harry had been marked to kill him. Harry had caught up with Voldemort and he had smashed the time turner just as the evil wizard had been about to turn back time. Harry now sent spells at said evil wizard from behind the tree, then pulled out his invisibility cloak, pulled it on and ran away from the tree as it was destroyed. Voldemort, thinking he had won began laughing like a maniac, just as Harry sent a killing curse at the fool.

As he sent the curse he thought of all those families Voldemort had maimed and destroyed, of those who'd never be able to live and die of old age, and hatred for the evil wizard engulfed him. As the spell hit Voldemort his body slumped to the ground, and Harry felt intense pain overwhelm him, as he felt himself being torn in two from his scar down. Blood spewed from his scar, and clouded his vision, and everything grew black for Harry.

* * *

When Harry awoke he was surrounded it darkness, and wondered how it could be this dark out at night, when he suddenly heard footsteps overtop his head, and Harry jumped awake reaching for where his wand had last been, only to find it not there. Confused Harry searched for his glasses, and found them on a milk crate next to the bed he slept in. Harry suddenly came to a frightening realization as he heard a knock coming from somewhere in the darkness. He was then blinded as a grate was opened and his Aunt's cold eyes glared at him. 

"UP! GET UP! NOW!" yelled his Aunt as she slammed the grate shut and unlocked the cupboard. Harry felt like he was going to faint. It had been a dream, all of it, Ron, Hermione, Hogwarts, Voldemort, everything had been a dream. Harry shoved his glasses on, got dressed in clothes waiting for him on the milk crate and hurried out. His Aunt was in the kitchen making breakfast for Vernon Harry surmised. Harry took a quick look at himself in the mirror; instead of the tallish, handsome seventeen year old that Harry had last seen in a mirror, stood a slightly cute yet obviously underweight eleven year old child in overly large grey dyed clothes. Harry felt remorse that the life he had dreamed was now confirmed as a dream with the sight of the image before him. His Aunt then scolded him for looking at the mirror and grabbed him and set him to work finishing breakfast while she went awaken Uncle Vernon.

Harry was dropped off at Stonewall by his Uncle Vernon after being given rudimentary school supplies, a school bag, a notebook, and a few pencils. Harry starred up at the large concrete building before him and sighed as he walked into the building. On the bulletin board he found out he had been put in homeroom 6-G and had a teacher by the name of McGonagall for the homeroom teacher. Harry remembered his dream bitterly and mused what this McGonagall would look like. He walked into a mathematics classroom and sat down at a desk with a pile of papers with his name on it. Harry hoped no one from his primary school would be in his homeroom. When the homeroom bell sounded Harry saw the classroom fill, but Harry gave them no mind as his attention turned to the teacher who walked in. She was an older woman who wore her graying hair in a bun, and had extremely conservative clothing on. Harry gulped as he found that she looked strangely similar to the McGonagall from his dream. Harry was in so much shock he missed what small speech she gave and the bell rung sending the class out into the halls again. Harry shoved the pile of papers into his schoolbag and grabbed his schedule and tried not to stare with his jaw dropped as he walked out the room to his fist class, Biology.

Harry looked at his schedule yet again. He recognized the name of the teacher next to the class title, he was sure of it, but he couldn't remember from where. He took a look at the seating chart, which was projected onto an overhead. He was thankful for a seat towards the back, hoping no one would notice him and his over large baggy clothing and begin teasing him. As he sat down he heard the two minute warning bell ring, and hoards of people came into the class, some of them looked familiar from primary school, and Harry groaned, it was going to be a long year. But surprisingly they did not even notice Harry, and those that did, didn't tease him as they had in primary school. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be that bad.

Just then the bell rang, and in walked the teacher. Harry couldn't believe his eyes but the potions teacher from his dream stood before him in regular clothing. The only thing different was that his hair was shorter, and looked better taken care of. The rest of the class still continued talking even though the teacher had walked in. He looked furious at this sign of disobedience.

"There will be no talking in this class after that bell has rung!" he yelled, and the class quieted immediately after he said this, he then continued in a quieter tone. However anger was still surging from his words "I am Doctor Snape, I have a doctorate in Biology and Chemistry, so you will refer to me at all times as Doctor Snape. Biology is one of the easiest and most basic of sciences for a person to understand. And some of you I am sure will have a natural talent for it." He looked over towards a blonde boy that Harry thought looked very familiar. Dr. Snape then continued "For those dunderheads that don't study or have the natural skill for the sciences you'll find this class taking up most of your free time. Please also note that if you fail this course, you'll not only have to repeat it next year, but you'll find trouble ahead for you in Chemistry-" he then stopped as a person up front began to snore. The teacher looked down at his copy of the seating chart, then yelled "Mr. Weasley! Sleeping will not be tolerated in this class! Is that clear?" it awoke the kid with a start. Harry turned to see the kid, who was in the back row with Harry, a few rows over groggily fidget in his seat.

"Sorry sir…" mumbled the redhead. Harry took a double take at the kid, he looked extremely familiar. The teacher continued giving the Weasley kid several demerits before continuing with general classroom behavior, things that were normally expected. After doing that he began assigning textbooks and then had them fill out a study guide on the first chapter. Harry grabbed his textbook, read off the number, and rushed away from the teacher's desk. He then pulled out a few pencils and began work on his study guide. As he searched for the answer to the first question a pencil fell from the desk next to him rolled next to his foot. Harry reached down to get it, knocking his head against one full of brown bushy hair. Harry rubbed the top of his head as he handed the girl the pencil.

"Sorry!" said Harry immediately.

"It's my fault really…" mumbled the girl.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter! No talking! Five demerits each!" shouted the teacher.

Upon hearing this name Harry took a second look at the girl next to him and was shocked to see yet another familiar face. She noticed his stare and gave him a questioning look. Harry stopped starring and returned to his study guide. He then smiled as he looked around the room as he worked. He recognized every single face from his dream. Yes it was only the first day and maybe it had been only a stupid dream, but Harry felt as though he was already among friends. Now if only he could find a way to get rid of the scar.


End file.
